The Storm
by LivAlexLove
Summary: An oncoming winter storm brings Olivia and Alex closer.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Olivia looked out her window and watched as the snow drifted past her window. Her apartment was cozy but lonely. The wood floor had some used shirts and jeans thrown across it. In the background the news from her TV was on low.

It had been a few days since Olivia had seen her. At this point she didn't know what was worse.. seeing her and getting her nerves tied up in a million knots.. Or not seeing her and thinking about her all day and night.

She's known the ADA for years now, but as time went on it only seemed to get harder. Olivia had fallen in love with the ADA, but she subconsciously covered her love with lust. And there was plenty of lust to push the love into the closet. By pushing aside those feelings.. It kept Olivia safe. It kept her from never feeling vulnerable. It kept her good at her job.

But sometimes.. sometimes the lust became too much and it DID effect her job. But not just her job, it effected her mind and her overall sanity. Wanting Alex for so long, but never having her had finally taken a toll on Olivia. It had been years since Olivia had sex. And the way Alex acted around Olivia only made Olivia wonder if Alex felt the same way.

But lately, Olivia didn't have to do much wondering. Her & Alex had been getting on one another's nerves. Alex had gone out to dinner with Trevor Langdon, which threw the signs Olivia thought she was getting from Alex all over the place. And Alex seemed less open and more frigid with Olivia ever since Olivia's friend Serena Southerlyn came and visited the precinct.

Olivia sat glaring out her apartment window sipping her luke warm coffee thinking about Alex and the confusion between the two of them. For months, it was the longer glares during court, the lingers at the precinct during meetings with the crew, and the subtle comments and texts. But then she sees her on a date_ with a man_? It threw Olivia one hell of a curve ball. And for the past 3 weeks the two of them have seen less of one another and the encounters have been colder and shorter.

'Ding Ding' her phone went off. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was from Alex.

**Alex**

**Im getting the warrant for his penthouse, meet me there**

She took in a deep breath and replied. **"Ok."**

Their texts had gone from flirty and fun to short and stern ever since their "dates" encounters.

Olivia tied her red scarf around her neck, sprayed her perfume on herself and straightened out her black pants. Her dark brown boots were a bit salty from the NY sidewalks but she didn't care. She'd been on vacation for the past week and was doing Alex a favor since the rest of the percent was swamped.

"Here goes," she mumbled to herself as she left her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

**The Bet**

As Olivia walked outside, the snow started to stick to her coat and scarf. NY was getting another major storm, but Olivia didn't care. She had to get out for a bit. She tried her hardest to not think about Alex. But it was all she could think about. From the ride to work to the second she walked into the percent, Alex was on her mind. She had it bad for her co-worker, yet she could never talk about it.. which made it that much worse. As soon as she entered the percent her eyes scanned the room for the blonde. But she wasn't there.

Fin looked up and leaned back in his chair with a grin as he saw Olivia looking around the precinct for someone. "Olivia.. should have none you'd show up.. what you doing here on your vacation?"

Olivia raised her hand to Fin "save it Fin."

Finn's smirk grew and he glanced over to Munch. Munch smiled and shook his head as he read his paperwork.

Elliot looked up from his desk, "Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Alex is calling in a favor, she's getting a warrant for Jacob's." Olivia replied.

"We already searched his place," said Munch.

"Not his penthouse.." said Olivia.

"He has a penthouse?" asked Elliot confused.

"Upper westside." Olivia replied.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Elliot.

"I'm grabbing his files, it's been about a week since I've gone over it." She said sitting down glancing over it.

Olivia put down her files and went over to make a coffee.

Munch's face scrunched as he looked up to a smiling Finn. "Damn!" Munch exclaimed.

"Pay up! I told you, she'd be here in 5 days or less." Finn sat back in his chair with his arms folded smiling.

Munch threw a 20 dollar bill at him. "I guess I don't know women quite as well as I thought."

"Looks like the lover's quarrel is over," smirked Finn putting the 20 in his pocket.

Elliot looked over at them and shook his head in disappointment, knowing exactly what they had bet on. Olivia walked back over and sat down.

She read over paperwork and made some calls for the next half hour. She had no idea what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**The Fight**

Olivia stood up and stretched her arms out and yawned. "Elliot, you want to grab some food later?"

"Can't, got some interviews with Finn. You want to -"

"Olivia!" came a stern voice from behind. The voice made her heart jump into her throat as did the strong clicks of powerful heels on the floor. Alex sounded angry. Olivia turned around to a furious looking Alex Cabot. Alex walked right up to Olivia. Her face was red from the harsh weather outside, her tan petticoat was covered in snow flakes beginning to melt. And her gorgeous blonde hair was tied loosely in a bun with foggy black rimmed glasses sitting on top of her head.

"Where the hell have you been?!" asked Alex loudly dropping her briefcase on Olivia's desk.

Alex was heated and Olivia wasn't sure if she should be turned on or scared.

Olivia replied confused "I came here after I got your message to - "

"I **ASKED** you to meet me at Jacob's." Alex exclaimed loudly.

At this point the whole precinct was listening to the loud exchange and Olivia found herself getting more angry than turned on by Alex's anger.

"_You_ told me that you were getting the warrant **I came here **_to go over his file b_efore you had the - "

Alex interrupted "I've been waiting at his place for 45 minutes - "

"You never told me you had it yet Alex and I don't appreciate you badgering me considering I'm_ doing you a favor _by being her on my day off - "

"If you didn't want to help you shouldn't have agreed -"

"I never agreed you gave me an order - a misinformed one at that!" exclaimed Olivia loudly.

Alex was stunned by Olivia yelling back with as much force as Alex previously gave her.

Elliot walked in between them it his arms out "woaw woaw relax!" he exclaimed. He turned around to Olivia "BOTH of you."

Cragen walked out of his office, "Elliot, Fin, the Dimaggio's just arrived back in Laguardia. Munch, Dustin is in interrogation. Move it."

A wide eyed Finn and Munch left the women's heated debate in surprise. Munch whispered to Finn "I should have bet you on that…"

Elliot slipped on his jacket and turned to Olivia before heading out, he said softly but sternly, "keep it cool. "

Cragen stood there looking pissed off at the two women. "Olivia. Alex. My office."

Olivia turned to Alex who was glaring at her, Olivia gave her a long, heated stare then headed to Cragen's office. Alex grabbed her briefcase and followed her in.

"Sit down." he said as he sat in his chair.

Olivia sat down and Alex stood by the other chair.

"Now I don't know what the hell has been going on, but I don't want to see any more of it in my precinct. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded and looked at the floor. Alex slid off her glasses and nodded.

"What the hell is going on? The two of you are some of my finest. But lately, it's like I'm running a circus with the way you two have been acting."

Cragen glanced at the two of them. Out of the corner of her eye Olivia could see Alex take down her hair that was partially wet from the snow. Olivia could smell the scent of her shampoo. She didn't know what it was, but god she wished the smell wasn't so arousing. She looked up and saw her long, golden locks being brushed through by Alex's long, slender fingers.

Cragen watched Olivia watching Alex, then he quickly looked down at his desk. "Ok. I suggest you take your own cars, and get this search done and over with." He stood up and looked at them. "Can we do this civilly?" he asked sternly.

Olivia stood up and swung her jacket on "yes Captain."

Alex tied her hair back and said in her soft, husky voice, unable to make eye contact "of course Cragen."

Alex turned and looked at Olivia. Olivia refused to look at Alex and walked out.

Alex headed for the door.

"Alex?" asked Cragen in a gentle voice. Alex frooze. By the drop in his voice she knew it was a change of topic.

She turned around and half-heartedly smiled, "Yes?"

"You and I have known one another for years." He paused. "If you ever need someone to talk to…" he paused again "my doors always open."

Alex smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks," she said softly. And with that she walked out and left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

**The Attack**

Olivia walked into her car and slammed the door shut. She was so heated that she didn't even bother to blast the heat. Her face was hot from anger. The snow was starting to come down faster and the flakes were bigger. The storm was gathering it's strength and was about to pound the city.

As she drove she flipped through the radio stations trying to find something to keep her thoughts still. But there was nothing to help. She finally pulled up to the tall building, which was undoubtedly filled with 6 figure workers & millionaires, and immediately saw Alex's white car already parked out front. Is was the grey dead of winter, yet ADA Cabot's car was as white and clean as the snow. Olivia shook her head and walked inside.

As soon as she entered the building she swore she could already smell the scent of Alex: Estee Lauder's Beautiful. She knew it because she's seen it in Alex's large purse multiple times. A bottle with light pink perfume inside with a gold cap that read "Beautiful." It made Olivia's head spin every time she smelled it in the halls or in the courtroom. And as mad as Olivia was at Alex right now, it still took every inch of her to not get aroused by the smell of Alex.

She entered the elevator and could smell her perfume. When she got off and entered the hallway, the smell of Alex's perfume was getting stronger, almost as if Alex left a trail.. and it made Olivia's blood pump harder. Her nerves twisted and she felt so aroused but angry at the same time it made her blush. She bit her lip and played it cool when she turned the corner to find Alex standing there with the security guard.

Alex stood there speaking to the guard softly. Her jacket was off and laid between her arm and waist. Her white blouse was buttoned down exposing just enough cleavage beneath it. Her grey tight pencil skirt looked magnificent on her legs which were covered by fine black tights. And her black pumps made her 3 inches taller than the guard she spoke to. Olivia had to look away from her.

"Hi, I'm Jake." said the guard extending his hand. Olivia shook the guards hand and introduced herself, and as she spoke she swore she could see Alex look her up and down. Olivia's black slacks clung to her toned legs like paint. Her tight deep red sweater meshed perfectly with her tan skin. Olivia swung off her jacket and nodded to the guard, "let's get this over with."

The guard let them in and stood guard in front of the door. Olivia gasped at the gorgeous penthouse and stood in amazement. Alex walked in unfazed. Her heels echoed through out the black and white themed penthouse.

Olivia started searching through his things, making little noise and acted as though she was the only person in the room. Alex's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh hi, how are you? I was wondering when you'd call me back." said a more gentle Alex.

Olivia slammed one of the cabinets shut and walked into another room. The last thing she wanted to hear was Alex talk to HIM. Olivia felt that feeling she hated arise through her veins: jealously. She slammed doors and cabinets as she tried to get the search done as soon as possible.

Suddenly she heard Alex scream and a things crashing. Olivia immediately ran down the stairs to see Alex on the floor and a man in a suit running out. Olivia immediately ran towards Alex as the man escaped out the door. The security officer yelled "Hey!!" and chased after him.

Alex had a bloody forehead and she was holding her bloody leg.

"Alex, Alex, what happened? What did he do?" asked a frantic Olivia pushing Alex's blonde hair that was sticking to her bloody cut on her forehead.

Alex bit her lip in pain, "He, aaghh, he cut me," Alex let another cry out in pain.

Olivia got on her phone, "I need a bus at the Regency, 8th floor penthouse," she exclaimed sternly.

Olivia yanked off her sweater, revealing a white thin t-shirt, and placed it under Alex's head. "Alex, take your hand off your cut, let me see," said Olivia gently taking Alex's bloody hand off her leg. She cringed when she saw the long cut on her outer thigh. She looked around and saw a bloody knife across the room.

"Alex, I'm going to have to cover it to stop the blood, ok?" Olivia asked.

Olivia gently pulled Alex's pencil skirt above he cut, exposing her tights to really be stockings attached to a grader belt. Olivia's eyes widened and she tried to ignore the sight. She grabbed two sides of the stockings and ripped them clearing them away from the cut.

Alex groaned then looked down at her cut and got faint, her eyes fluttered. Olivia replied "Sweetie, don't look at it, it'll only make it worse."

"This may hurt a bit," Olivia said as she pushed her hand over the cut applying pressure.

Alex groaned and squirmed, she grabbed Olivia's t-shirt in pain yanking her towards her. "Fuck!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," whispered Olivia trying to be gentle but efficient. She paused trying to relax "where did he come from?"

Alex closed her eyes and rested her head back down. "That mother fucker was in the closet. I opened it, trying to find the guns," she cringed in pain again.

Olivia bit her lip trying not to smile at the humorous ADA.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Olivia kept applying pressure to Alex's upper thigh, and Alex laid with her hand over her cut.

"Fuck," Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

Suddenly EMT workers came in and pushed Olivia out of the way. Olivia listened through the medical jargon and watched as they took care of Alex. Alex kept her eyes closed and said little. Olivia followed them back outside. "Can I ride with her?" Olivia asked.

"Are you family?" asked an EMT.

"No," answered Olivia.

"Then you follow us." replied the EMT slamming the ambulance door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Olivia walked out of the hospital elevator doors and headed towards Alex's room. She scanned the room doors '223, 224, 225, 226.'

"**OLVIA**." said Cragen's angry stern voice. Olivia froze. She knew exactly what was in store. She turned around and nodded at him.

"What's up Captain."

"Don't bullshit me, you know what's up. What the hell were you thinking - letting a perp get away like that. Now we got a felon, a felon whose ass we were about to nail in court, is now out on the streets," he yelled sternly.

"Captain I had no choice! I heard her cry for help and there was blood everywhere - "

"It's a god damn flesh wound Olivia!" yelled Cragen losing his temper. Hospital employees and visitors were now watching the exchange.

"I didn't know that at the time captain!"

Cragen asked, "Did you hear a gun?!"

Olivia shot back, "of course not."

"Well did you hear a bomb go off on her?" yelled Cragen.

"NO." Olivia replied getting angry.

"Then what the hell made you decide to tend to a victim with a flesh wound and let a god damn perp, that we've been working our asses off on for weeks, get away?!" yelled Cragen as his face got red.

"Cragen, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"You're god damn right you're sorry - you're off the case." he said lowering his voice.

"What?!" exclaimed Olivia.

"And you're suspended for a month." he said sternly.

"Captain! I -"

"Save it for Internal Affairs," replied Cragen before he turned his back and walked away.

Olivia just stood there for a minute with a confused and angry look on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, which at this point was messy and shooting in multiple random short locks of hair.

She shook her head and entered Alex's room.

Alex was sitting on the hospital bed, still in her skirt and shirt, with a stitched up 3 inch cut on her upper thigh. Olivia immediately noticed how high her skirt was up her legs and had to force herself to look away. Alex pulled the sheet over her legs and blushed.

For a minute the only sound was the TV news on a faint low volume. Olivia leaned against a chair and looked back at Alex.

"That didn't sound so good," said the husky voice.

Olivia looked at Alex, "You heard all that?" asked Olivia.

Alex replied, "enough to hear he's pissed at you."

"I'm off the case."

Alex looked up to Olivia surprised, "what?"

"And I'm suspended for a month."

Alex's eyes widened, "what?!"

Olivia sat in the chair and said softly, "because.. because I let a perp get away.. and tended to the victim."

Alex looked at her confused.

Olivia explained, "I tended to a victim.. with a flesh wound. A victim whom I've had issues with at work… a victim who shouldn't have been searching in the first place."

Alex bit her lip and covered her mouth with blood her blood stained hand and said softly, "I'm sorry Olivia. God I'm such an idiot."

Olivia just stared at her pausing, "I know."

Alex smiled widely.

"When do you get out of here?" asked Olivia.

"As soon as I sign my discharge papers. 48 stitches and a month's suspension."

"You two?" exclaimed Olivia.

"Guilty. Preforming an officer's job and jeopardizing the search. Petrovsky said I'll have plenty of time to recover."

Olivia stood up. "I'll drive you home."

Alex nodded, "ok."

"I'll go get the car ready, I'll meet you out front."


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm

**The Storm **

Olivia pulled her car up the the hospital doors. The snow was already a foot deep and it wasn't letting up and the powerful winds were creating even more havoc on the city. Olivia was scrapping off her car when Alex was wheeled out in a wheelchair.

She stopped scrapping and tried not to smirk at the site of Alex.

Olivia opened the door and the man helped Alex get in. "Thank you," Alex said.

"Your welcome Ms. Cabot, have a safe ride home ladies."

Olivia drove off and headed onto the snowy roads.

The car ride was silent. The two of them still felt awkward and a bit unsettled from their previous argument.

"Where do you live again?" asked Olivia finally breaking the silence.

"Lexington condos." Alex said in her husky voice as she watched the snow fall heavily outside the car window.

As Olivia pulled up to the building, they both immediately noticed multiple fire trucks and some cop cars there.

"Oh great," sighed Alex.

Olivia pulled up to a cop and put the window down. She flashed her badge to the cop, "what's going on?"

The cop leaned down exposing his face which was covered with a bright orange jacket, "Snow & wind knocked over some power lines, caved in part of the roof."

"How long till we can re-enter?" asked Alex.

The cop laughed, "How long? We'll know that in a few days."

Alex's mouth dropped at the officer, "DAYS?!"

"Sorry mam." he said zippering his hood back up. "Drive safe."

The two of them sat there in silence as Olivia's window slowly went back up.

"Shit," mumbled Alex.

Alex pulled out her blackberry. Olivia awaited her inevitable question. They sat in silence for another minute.

"What's one of the cheapest hotels around -"

"Alex don't be stupid." Olivia cut in.

Alex quickly shot Olivia a look. "Pardon?"

Olivia looked at her, "you can stay at my place tonight.. at least until the storm settles and I'll bring you to a friend's house or.."

Alex replied, "no, really, it's fine, I'll just get a room,"

"Alex. Who's going to help you if something goes wrong?" asked Olivia.

"I'll just.. I'll call - "

"The frontdesk? I'm sure that bellboy would be of great assistance in helping you." replied Olivia sarcastically.

Alex dropped her head in defeat.

"Look, I know we've had our issues lately, but let's just hide our pride tonight and let a friend help you out."

Alex nodded and said in her soft, low, husky voice, "Thank you."

Olivia headed back onto the snowy road.

Alex turned and looked at Olivia, then turned away. She waited then looked at her again, her mouth opened as if she was about to speak, then she turned away.

Finally Alex found the nerve to speak up, "I'm sorry about earlier today."

Olivia kept her eyes on the road, "it's fine." Olivia stopped at a red light then sighed deciding to cave into her own pride. She turned and looked at Alex. "I'm sorry too."

"Why? I was out of hand this morning." replied Alex meeting her strong gaze.

"We've both been pretty out of sync lately Alex."

Alex was caught in Olivia's glare, the red light gleamed off of her tan face beautifully.

"Why," Alex paused, "why do you think that is?"

The red light turned to green and Olivia had to force herself to break Alex's ice blue stare. Olivia's phone went off 'saved by the bell' she thought.

"El, what's up? She's fine, 48 stitches, I'm getting her out of the storm right now. Yup, she's fine. I'll let her know, bye."

Olivia turned to Alex and put her phone away, "Elliot says get some rest."

Alex forced a small smile, "oh."

The two of them remained silent for the rest of the ride to Olivia's.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Night

**The First Night**

Olivia helped Alex on her crutches make her way into Olivia's apartment building. Alex was still in her blouse with blood stains and skirt which was ripped to her upper thigh exposing her stitches. She wore Olivia's large black jacket which was easier to walk with crutches. As they entered through the front doors they were greeted by a pair of staircases.

Alex mumbled under her breath, "Oh boy."

Olivia placed her wallet and key in her pocket, "sorry, no elevator."

Alex hobbled to the first step and tried to begin to get up the first one, "this is impossible Olivia," Alex said getting frustrated.

"Hold onto your crutches," directed Olivia.

"What - why?" replied Alex confused.

"Try not being so damn stubborn Alex," Olivia replied bending down.

Alex watched her confused. Suddenly she felt one of Olivia's arms under her back and one under her legs lifting her off the ground into her arms. Alex gasped grabbing Olivia, "Olivia!"

"I'm not going top drop you Alex. But I'm also not going to spend the next half hour helping you up 4 flights of stairs."

Alex couldn't find the nerve to look Olivia in the eye. She was in the detective's arms against her body.. their faces inches apart. Alex kept her eyes on the ground behind them.

Suddenly two people came down the stairs. Alex was embarrassed and hid her face into the nook of Olivia's neck and shoulder. Olivia waited for them to pass then she began her climb up the stairs with the blonde in her arms.

As Olivia climbed in silence, all she could smell was Alex's perfume, her shampoo and her soft skin all at once. She was sure it would make her dizzy at some point from arousal.

"Two more flights," Olivia said as her breath got heavier.

Alex found the nerve to bring her head up. She stared at Olivia's soft neck, then up to her eyes. Olivia felt a blush coming on so she hurried up the last flight. She slowly let Alex down onto the ground.

"Thank you, Olivia," replied Alex softly as she tried to stand straight.

Olivia put her key in her apartment door. As they entered she flipped her light on to reveal a fairly messy apartment. She threw her keys on the counter.

She turned around to a Alex who stood with wondering eyes around her apartment. Olivia spoke before Alex could comment, "I do apologize for the mess. I tend to get a little careless on vacation."

Alex bit her lower lip to hide her smirk, "I can barely even notice it."

"We're going to need to get you out of those clothes." Olivia said as she glanced Alex up and down.

Olivia stared a bit too long at Alex's long, partially exposed leg. She looked away. Alex leaned against the wall and looked at the floor embarrassed.

"I'll be right back," said Olivia as she walked to her room. Olivia opened up her bureau and rummaged for clothes. She stopped, as sexual thoughts of Alex raced through her head, and leaned against the bureau stand. She closed her eyes and momentarily let images of Alex naked in her apartment excite every nerve in her body. She forced herself to snap out of it and grabbed some clothes for Alex. Olivia reemerged into the kitchen to find Alex still leaning against the wall giving relief from her stitched leg.

"Where is your bathroom?" asked Alex.

Olivia handed her the clothes "second door on the right. Do you need any help?" asked Olivia.

Alex replied, "I should be fine, thanks," and took the clothes and hobbled to the bathroom.

Olivia watched her slender body move as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Again, images flashed through her head of sexual thoughts of Alex. Olivia shook her head and snapped back into it.

As Olivia started picking up the mess in her apartment, she heard Alex's crutches fall over onto the ground. She couldn't help but smile.

"Damn!" she heard Alex exclaim to herself.

Olivia wondered down to the bathroom door and knocked gently, "Alex?"

She heard Alex sigh.

"Do you need help?" she asked again.

Alex opened the door slightly, another silent defeat in Alex's language.

Olivia slowly entered to find Alex in her black lace bra, leaning against the sink, trying to unzip her skirt. Olivia took a deep breath then slowly walked up behind Alex and put her hands on Alex's hands. She moved them off of the zipper and placed them by Alex's sides. Alex could feel Olivia's warm breath on her back. Alex couldn't help but close her eyes and let her mouth part. Olivia slowly unzipped her skirt, exposing the top of Alex's black thong.

Olivia looked up and caught a glimpse of Alex's reflection in the mirror with her eyes closed. Olivia stepped to Alex's side and grabbed both sides of the tight pencil skirt. "I won't look," Olivia said softly. In one motion Olivia ripped it rest of the way up. It made a loud ripping noise and Alex jolted. Olivia dropped the fabric on her floor, leaving an exposed Alex in her black lace underwear that still had the top of her grader belt still on.

Olivia took the baggy navy blue sweatpants and bent down near her feet. "Lift your foot," she asked.

Alex complied and let Olivia slide one pant leg halfway up her stitched leg. Then the other leg. She slowly raised them up to her waist, but for a split second catching a glimpse a Alex in her black lace thong and grader belt. She bit her lip and stood up looking away.

"Thanks," Alex said in her soft husky voice.

Alex was still blushing and tried not to acknowledge it. She picked up Olivia's gray t-shirt and felt the soft fabric. She slipped it on and immediately could smell Olivia's scent on it. She grabbed part of it and lifted it to her noise. As she breathed it in it excited her nerves making her head swim.

Moments later Alex came out from the bathroom looking gorgeous in her baggy navy sweatpants and gray "Red Sox" t-shirt.

She stopped mid-kitchen in her crutches and looked at Olivia. Olivia turned and smiled at the sight of Alex undone.

Alex cracked a smile and looked down at her bare feet, then back to Olivia, "I'm a Yankees fan."

Olivia finished whipping her hands on her dishtowel and smiled nodding. "Did you have a date tonight with one of them?" asked Olivia.

"Why would I?" asked Alex confused.

"Well it would certainly explain the expensive grader belt." Olivia shot back with a smile walking into the living room.

Alex stood there stunned not knowing what to say.


End file.
